High School
by ScarredSkull
Summary: Scarlette, Thor's only daughter, has gotten herself into a bit of trouble, and is being sent to High School, for the first time. Will she be able to hide her powers and seem like a human, or will she crumble and lose control?
1. Chapter 1

This takes place seventeen years after Lokie. I don't know who Scar's mom is, so she probably won't be mentioned.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, any of the characters, or the lines I have quoted from the movie.**

* * *

+-Chapter One-+

Scarlette sat in her room, thinking. She was a very unusual girl, who could read minds, shoot lightning from her hands, and change the weather. Unlike her father, who could conjure lightning with a hammer, she could create it. And more often then not, she couldn't control it. She was in deep trouble right now. A certain man by the name of Clint Barton was in the hospital, as she had accidentally lost control and... Well, zapped him. Because Clint Barton was Hawkeye, an Avenger. This wasn't the first time she'd had to be taken down by the Avengers. It was actually the third time. And her father, Thor, was not happy. Her mother had died when she was eight, and she had become an angry little girl. Thor thought she'd grow out of it. Now at the age of fifteen, he wasn't so sure. Natasha Romanoff was her mom-like figure. Tony Stark was not her dad's favorite person, but Scarlette often hung out with Stark's son, Dawson. Dawson had navy blue hair, and leafy green eyes. He had died his hair a few days before hand. Bruce Banner never got mad at her, not because he couldn't, but because he understood what it was like to lose control. Steve Rogers really was not a huge fan of Scarlette's, mainly because he was a bit old-fashioned and thought she was crazy. But who wouldn't? She had long black hair, streaked with red. She was pretty pale, had midnight blue eyes, and natural ruby red lips. She had wore a spy jumpsuit of Natasha's, along with red hightop converse, and a red cloak. She had the skin-tight, second-skin jumpsuit zipped to the top, and the cloak hood pulled over her head. She had a silver belt that held a dagger with a red hilt, and had "Scar" engraved on the blade. She stared at the ceiling, awaiting the punishment he'd obviously deliver, even though it wasn't exactly her fault.

"Scarlette Quinn." Thor's voice thundered as he walked in the room, using her middle name.

"What?" She turned to him, raising an eyebrow. Not like he could tell, she had the scarlet red cloak hood over her head.

"What you did was inexcusible."

"It was an accident!"

"That was the THIRD time it's happened."

"Sorry?"

"Scarlette Quinn!"

"Dad!"

"I have decided your punishment."

"Fucking fantastic. What is it?"

"You're going to high school."

"WHAT! YOU'RE SENDING ME AWAY? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She screamed, standing up, whipping of the hood and glaring at her father. "You won't be alone. You're going to Dawson's high school."

"Dad? Have you noticed that when I'm mad or upset or feel any emotion strong enough my fingers spark? And I'm going to a damn PUBLIC SCHOOL?"

"I made up my mind." He said calmly, despite losing his patience.

"You're crazy!" She yelled, her fingers started to spark, sending off mini bolts of lightning. She was losing control, and she knew it. She clenched her fists, baring her teeth. Scarlette ripped off the cloak, throwing it to the floor. She ran out of the little room, and onto the airplane deck, where the were about to launch a plane. The helicarrier was in the water at the moment, somewhere near New York. She ran to the edge, people moving out of her way. She screamed, opening her fists, lighting flying from both palms, into the water. She sighed defiantly, as Natasha ran pver to here.

"Scar!" She called. Scarlette didn't answer, feeling dizzy. Being so angry that she was close to losing control, Natasha knew she had to calm her down. But Scarlette felt something she never had before. Instead of feeling like she was going to blow up if she got any madder, it felt like the rage was depleting her energy. That, and she'd never double shot lightning before, never done both hands at the same time. She could barely control her powers, she was going to need help.

"Scarlette!" Natasha called again, a few feet from her. Scarlette's hair was being blown behind her, the wind blowing it. Her eyelids flutter closed, as Scarlette toppled backwards. Natasha barel caught her, but did. Her dagger hit the floor with a clink, still attached to her belt. Her hair floated down around her. Natasha's eyes widened, and she picked up Scar bridal style. She was surprisingly light for a fifteen year old.

"I need a doctor!" Natasha shouted.  
Dawson saw Scar and ran to find Thor. He found Steve, Thor, Tony, and Bruce all sitting around and talking in the meeting room, remembering the time Lokie attacked, seventeen years ago. Dawson was sixteen.

"Thor, Scar passed out. Natasha has her." He said, stopping in the door way. Suddenly every eye in the room was on him. Thor walked over, towering over Dawson.

"What?"

"I don't know what happened. I saw Scar run from the inside, out to the edge, where she somehow double shot lighting. Then Natasha went running out there, calling to her, trying to calm her down, probably. Scar wouldn't answer, and suddenly she was falling backwards. Natasha barely caught her, then she came running inside holding her, calling for doctors." Dawson said in a rush. Thor nodded once before taking off down the hall, running for the medical ward. Dawson slumped against the door way, looking pale. Tony watched his son for a moment.

"Remember when you all thought I was dead?" He grins. Bruce smiles.

"Yeah. I woke you up." Bruce smirks.

"The first words out of your mouth were, 'What the hell happened? Nobody kissed me, right?' We all thought you died, and then we were laughing." Steve laughs. Dawson grins.

"Dad... Did you really?" He asks. Tony looks up.

"Yeah. I had to bring a nuke into space... I kinda died. Too cold in space. And when I was falling, they thought I was okay... Bruce here caught me, and set me down. Thor and Steve ran over, Thor ripped off my mask. Then they all thought I was dead, and Bruce was all 'Raaaaaaghh!' and I woke up." Tony says with a shrug.

"Woah." Dawson says in amazement.

"Hey Tony, remember? 'He wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered o- _Sonofabitch_.' That was priceless." Steve laughs. Tony grins and laughs too.  
Dawson just grins, wondering about Lokie.

"What happened to Lokie?"

"Thor took him somewhere. Not exactly sure, though." Bruce says.

"Hey, remember when we were all talking about Lokie, and Thor went all 'That is my brother and you shall not talk about him like that.' And all of us were stunned, and Natasha just looked at him. 'He killed eighty people in two days.' And Thor just went, 'He's adopted.'? That was hilarious!" Tony laughs, sending the whole room into laughter. Natasha walks in, along with Clint.

"Wow. Stark I do not talk like that!" She frowns at him, pointing out the way Stark said her voice.

"Hey, look! Legolas woke up!" Tony points out, ignoring Natasha's comment. Clint smiles weakly, sitting down.

"Hey." He says, as Natasha sits next to him. They had been married years ago.

"Is Scar okay?" Dawson asks, looking at Natasha.

"She hasn't woken up yet. But she's surrounded by doctors."

Dawson doesn't say anything, as the room goes silent.

"The girl packs a punch, that's for sure." Clint smiles. Tony laughs.

"Obviously! You've been asleep for nearly fifteen hours since!"

Dawson smiles. Steve just crosses his arms.

"Anyone know what Thor's going o do this time?" He asks.

"Wait? This time?" Dawson asks, confused. Stark shrugs.

"Yeah, this time. We've had to stop her twice before this." Bruce says. Dawson look incredilous, but doesn't say anything.

"Anyway, yeah. I know what he's going to do. He's sending her to..." Stark stops, letting everyone's imagination roam. "High School."

"Jesus Stark! I thought you were going to say something about sending her to the same place Loki went, wherever that is!" Steve sighs, looking relieved.

"What high school?" Clint asks curiously.

"Well, this is why I know. She's going to Dawson's school." He shrugs. Dawson's geen eyes widen, and he runs a hand through his spiky blue hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

****Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. But the next chapter promises to be good!

* * *

+-Chapter Two-+

Scar stares up at the Baxter Building, and then back to her dad."The Fantastic Four? Really?" She huffs.

"Well, Reed Richards helped his team control their powers..."

"Why couldn't I stay at Stark Towers? With people I know!"

"Scarlette... Please, just stay. Reed, Susan, Johnny, and Ben are going to keep an eye on you."

"Reed and Susan have a twelve year old son... And I won't even be on the same floor!"

"Listen. I know Johnny is... Johnny, but he'll be the one keeping an eye on you."

"Johnny Storm. You trust him more than Stark?"

"Ben's there too. Don't be rude, Scarlette. At least I don't have you with Steve." Thor says, glaring at her. She shuts up, glaring back at him.

"Well, I should go put my stuff away." She says grumpily. Thor hugs her, and she hugs him back, despite being angry at him.

"School starts in three weeks. Enjoy the last bit of summer." He says, and she motions for the movers to follow her. She unlocks her apartment door, on the second-to-top floor. She has the movers put the furniture where she wants it, and then they bring up the boxes of her stuff. She dismisses them with a wave of her hand, and shuts the door behind them. She was just starting to put her clothes in the closet and in drawers when a knocking sound came from the door. She closed the drawers, and shut the box of clothes, and opened the red and black hair was in a ponytail, so it didn't cling to her body.

"You're Scarlette?" Johnny Storm asks her.

"Who's asking?"

"Johnny Storm."

"Yeah, I'm Scarlette." She half grins, letting him in.

"You aren't what I expected."

"Really? What did you expect, then?"

"I'm not sure. As Thor's daughter, I wasn't expecting a rebellious rocker chick."

"What were you expecting?"

"More like... a frilly pink-loving girl whose raging hormones put her powers out of wack."

Scarlette snorted."Oh? Just for the record, I refuse to have anything to do with the color pink."

"Figured."

"Johnny, did you come all the way down here just to tease me?"

"No, actually, I came to welcome you to the building and invite you to dinner upstairs. Home of Reed Richards, the worlds dumbest smart guy; Susan Richards, Reed's wife and my sister; Ben Grimm, a talking rock; Alicia Grimm, Ben's blind and kind wife; Jake Richards, a kid who can control water, and me, the literally hottest man on Earth. In both ways." He winks, heading for her door. Scarlette puts her hands on her hips, walking into the hallway after him.

"Wait!"

"Miss me already, Rocker?" He asks, turning to her with a smirk.

"You wish. No, in fact, I was wondering what time I should be up there."

"Six o'clock."

"I'll be there." She says, turning back into her apartment. She finished putting away her clothes, and it was five o'clock already. She quickly showers, changing into a pair of purple ripped skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt with the word 'Riot' in silver. She pulls on black high top converse, and brushes out her long hair, and blow-dries it. She quickly dusts on some foundation, and rings her eyes in eyeliner, brushing on some water-proof mascara. Stuffing her iPhone and keys in her pocket, she heads out of her apartment and to the elevator. She presses the button with the Fantastic Four symbol on it, as the entire top-floor was theirs. The elevator opened, and a twelve year old boy with big green eyes and shaggy brunette hair waited for her.

"You're Scarlette?" The boy's big green eyes widen. She smiles down at the boy, and nods.

"Yeah. Call me Scar."

"I'm Jake." He smiles. She nods again, as Susan comes into the hall.

"Jake, did you clean your room like your father-" She notices Scar, who stands awkwardly as Jake stares up at his mother. "Oh. You must be Scarlette. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Please, call me Scar. I feel like I'm in trouble when people use my full name." She grins.

"Okay, Scar. Here, the kitchen is this way." She says, as both Jake and Scar follow her. Four heads turn to her, three seeing her and one hearing her.

"Hello." Scar waves, and Reed smiles at her. Ben nods, and takes Alicia's hand. Johnny looks at Reed.

"What'd I tell ya? Not what you expect." He grins, and Reed shrugs. Alicia smiles at Scar, walking over.

"Hello, Scarlette. I'm Alicia. You don't mind if I-" She says quietly.

"No, go ahead." Scar smiles, and Alicia gently feels her face, memorizing it.

"You're a very pretty young girl, Miss Thordaughter." Alicia smiles. Scar grins.

"Thank you."

"I'm Ben, nice to meet you." He sticks his hand out awkwardly, and Scar kindly shakes his large, rocky hand. Reed walks over, shaking her hand.

"I'm Reed. Now, your father said you had some power issues?"

Scar shrugs sheepishly.

"A bit."

"Okay, I'll be able to help you with that. Now, you'll be going to high school with a last name alias, won't you?"

"Yes, I was told I will be enrolled as Scarlette Quinn Reyes."

* * *

After dinner, she said her goodbyes, and went down to her own apartment. She was just starting to set up some of her stuff, put away her shoes, and put sheets on her bed when her iPhone rang. She clicked answer, and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scar."

"Dawson?"

"Yeah. Hey, my friends having a party tomorrow... I was wondering if you wanted to come and meet some of the kids you'll be going to school with. It's a sophmore-junior party, so you won't be the only sophmore there."

"Uuh, sure."

"Cool. So, my dad is letting me drive there, I'll pick you up at seven okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"One more thing."

"What's that?"

"You wanna go to breakfast tomorrow? I assume you don't have any food in your apartment yet."

"You're right... Sure, I'll meet you in front of the Baxter Building, we can walk to breakfast."

"But the Baxter building is eight blocks away..."

"You'll make it, Dawson." Scar smiled, laughing quietly.

"Fine, whatever. Meet you in the lobby at ten, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow." Scar says, hanging up her phone. She finishes putting together her bed, abandoning her decorating and putting the rest of her stuff away. She gets dressed in her pajamas, and crawls into the mohagany canopy bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

Okay, ducklings. I think we should to a Spidey appearance, but what do you think? Should he be in his twenties, like he was just turned into Spiderman in recent years, (New movie, because a reviewer asked for it) or should he be the Avengers age with a kid (With Mary Jane!) ? Review and let me know!  
By the way, I won't be updating till Tuesday, probably. Spending the weekend at my aunts, have to do family time, no time to write. :(

Enjoy your weekends, ducklings!

* * *

+-Chapter Six-+

Scarlette sat in the lounge of the Baxter Building, only allowed to leave after Johnny asked her a million questions. She was playing a game on her iPhone, sitting there in black skinny jeans, a black and white stripped shirt, and red converse. Her long, waist length black and red hair was flowing around her, and she had on heavy eyeliner, mascara, facial glitter around her eyes, and black lipstick. Suddenly, her father was in front of her, looking none too pleased.

"What are you doing in the lobby?" He asked. She locked her phone and shoved it in her pocket, looking up a her father with shining midnight blue eyes.

"I'm not sure how that's your buisness."

"You should be putting things away in your apartment."

"I'm going out." She muttered, crossing her arms.

"To where? With who?"

"To breakfast, since I have no food yet, and I'm going with a friend." She stuck her tognue out at him.

"Scarlette, you've lived your whole life without talking to anyone your age except-" Her father gave her a stern look, as she caught a glance of blue hair across the lobby.

"Except who, father dearest?" She said, so sickeningly sweet it threatened to suffocate them both.

"You aren't going anywhere with Stark's son, Scarlette Quinn."

"Watch me." She glared at him, sticking out her tongue again. She walked across the lobby, and grabbed Dawson's hand.

"My father's watching. I want to piss him off, just go with it." She hisses, walking through the front door with him.

"So long as I'm not killed, I'll do it."

"You won't be killed, Dawson." She grins, although she secretly has no idea how her father will react.

"I'm glad." He whispers back.

"Daw?" She asks quietly.

"What?"

"You mind if I kiss you, just to throw him off the edge?" She whispers. He's surprised, but nods. She grins slightly, before catching a glimpse of her father coming for them. She pushes him into the wall of the building, and grabs the back of his head, bending down, and full-on kissing Dawson. They both close their eyes, but Thor grabs the back of Scarlette's shirt, pulling her off him. She purses her lips, holding back a smile. Dawson was an awesome kisser. Thor lets go of her, and takes Dawson's collar, before pulling him forward and pushing him back into the wall. Dawson saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Daddy, stop it! It was my idea. We aren't together. I-I just wanted to..." She drifts off, as he lets go of Dawson and looks at her.

"Wanted to what?"

"Piss you off for sending me away. Now if you excuse us, he needs to get black lipstick off his mouth, and we need to go to breakfast. I'm hungry. We're going as friends."

"Upstairs, to your apartment, Scarlette."

"No."

"Now!"

"No. I want to go to breakfast, and you can't stop me! You're the one dumping me into a city to go to high school. You want me to go, and be comitted? Then I'm going to do whatever the fuck I want!" She shouts, her fingers starting to spark. Thor notices, and looks defeated, but glares at Dawson.

"Fine." He grumbles, before taking Dawson's collar again. "I trust that you will take care of her, and if any harm comes to her, I'll bring Asgard's fury on your ass."  
Dawson nods, managing not to look too scared.

"Yes sir." He says. Thor nods, before walking in the other direction.

"I hope your prepared for your own father when you get home. Because that's where my father's going." Scarlette says quietly, taking Dawson's hand, and they walk to a small breakfast cafe.

"You know, I'm not sure if he'll be proud or furious." Dawson laughs. Scarlette giggles, and they sit in a booth.

"Hey Daw..."

"What?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Mainly because I can't be sure if they want me, or my dad. Which is beyond sad." He laughs quietly, and Scar smiles.

"One more question."

"Shoot."

"Was I a good kisser?" She asks, biting her lip. Dawson looks surprised.

"Truth be told?"

"Yeah."

"Now, I've kissed a lot of girls, Scar..." He starts, and she feels a sense of dread. "But you're the best so far. And that wasn't even a meaningful kiss."

Scar looks at him in surprise.

"I haven't been kissed often, and usually it's because my dad's over protective. But Dawson, you definatley were awesome." She laughs. He grins, and their food arrives. Scar picks up her bagel, egg, and cheese sandwich, biting into it, and sighing in happiness. Dawson crunches into his own sandwich, toast with bacon, egg, cheese, sausage, and hash brown stuffed in the middle. They continue talking, and go for a walk through a park after breakfast. They were sitting on a bench, when Scarlette turned to face him.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Nothing..." Scarlette says, watching his green eyes stare at her. Then they were leaning towards each other, and they kissed. For realthis time, the kiss brimming with curiosity, lust, and excitment. When they finally broke apart, Scar smiled.

"So, are we like..." Dawson rubs the back of his neck. Scarlette bites her lip.

"I don't want to lead you on Dawson, but I think I already have. But how about... We wait a few days? In case one, or both, of us end up making out with someone at the party tonight? Not a good start to a relationship." She says. He looks up at her, grinning.

"Thank god. This means no matter what happens tonight, we're still cool?" He asks. She laughs.

"Yeah."

She kisses his cheek, and hands him a tissue from her pocket.

"Wipe that lipstick off your face and go home. Don't tell your dad about our little walk, okay Daw?"He nods.

"I understand. See you tonight!" He grins.

"Ta-ta, Dawson. I have my Daddy's credit card, and a need for food and something to wear tonight. Should be fun!" She laughed, dashing out of the park. She walked eight blocks to the Baxter Building, taking the elevator up to her floor. She unlocked her door and went in, only to find Johnny waiting for her.

"Huh, the things you see from the top floor." He says, tapping his chin.

"What the hell did you see?"

"You and a blue-haired kid making out, to piss off daddy dearest. Although, I think the hand holding would've done it. The kiss was a nice touch, kid." He holds out his fist, and Scar bumped hers against it, laughing.

"Thanks. He was pissed, especially when I didn't listen to him. It was kinda awesome." She laughs.

"Now, listen. You dad won't be happy. So I recommend you be the perfect daughter for a few days."

"But I have a party tonight!" She squeals. Johnny shakes his head and laughs.

"You'll be dead by morning. You dad said the four of us are to keep you in the tower tonight, because Stark let the party slip." Johnny says.

"You're just going to help me sneak out, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But if your dad asks, I didn't do anything. He might make you live with Steve if you get too out of hand, or if I don't do my job right." Johnny laughs. Her eyes widen.

"God, if I had to live with Steve, I'd kill myself. He's a nice guy and all... But times have changed and I don't think I'd get out of the house past nine. My curfew would be like... Seven o'clock." She giggles. Johnny laughs.

(My ducklings, I have just remembered that Johnny and Steve are the same person... Which pisses off major Marvel fans everywhere, because you can't be two superheroes from the same comic company. But what ever. They're personalities are so different, it's crazy. But anywho, Steve isn't a huge fan of Scarlette... Which is why she will do anything not to get sent to him.)

"Well, I just came to get my dad's credit card. Some grocery shopping, and to buy a new outfit. See you later, Johnny." She grins, grabs the card, and leaves her apartment. Suddenly she stops, reopens the door, and glares at him.

"Get out of my apartment, Johnny." She says, and he just grins.

"Wondering when you'd kick me out." He laughs, and they both walk to the elevator after she locks the door. It goes up first, and Johnny steps out of the elevator.

"See you later, Scar." He winks, and she grins. Reed sees this, and narrows his eyes. The elevator closes and goes down, but Reed walks over to Johnny.

"Johnny, you aren't hitting on a minor, are you?" He asks, worridly. "Because, number one, you'll go to jail. Number two, Thor will kick your ass."

"Reed, they'd let it slide because we keep their city safe, and Thor can't touch fire, unless he decides to get swingy with that hammer."

"You were hitting on her!" He looks really angry, and surprised.

"Chill out. No. Just a joke. She and I are just alike. Which is why I assume she gets along with Dawson, Stark's son. Because they're similar, and Dawson is like his dad, minus the whole used-to-be man whore thing." Johnny throws his hands up in defense.

"She's not going to be here tonight, is she? And I can't stop it." He sighs.

"Well Reed, we stopped the world from ending with that Silver Surfer guy, and we stopped Von Doom twice. One might say we could stop anything." He grins.

"And?"

"And they're wrong, because no, you really can't stop her. She might accidentally blow up the entire building."

"Right. Just make sure Thoor doesn't find out, or it's you ass, not mine." He sighs, walking back into his lab. Susan walks out with Jake following her, and they walk into the lab. Johnny sighs, and walks down the hall to his room.

Scar steps out of the building, and into the sunlight, smiling. "Time to do grownup things. Grocery shopping. Then spite-the-father shopping." She grins, walking down the street.

* * *

There you have it, ducklings! Review, it makes my entire week! And it only takes a second! (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plotline and my made-up characters.**

****Ducklings, I decided to do I teenage Peter Parker. I realize it doesn't make a ton of sense. But lets put it like this: **_I don't give a_ f*ck.**

* * *

+-Chapter Four-+ Scarlette looked down over the edge of her balcony, then back at Johnny.

"No. No way in hell."

"According to your father, wouldn't that be, 'No way in Asagrd'?" Johnny smiles at her.

"I wasn't raised there, dumbass. I was raised here, so you can go fuck yourself." She smiles maliciously at him, and he groans.

"Scarlette, sometimes I have no idea how you're only sixteen."

**(Yes, she's sixteen, not fifteen. I had been skimming through the first chapter, and caught my mistake. I actually can't re-upload it, because my computer is dumb. Sorry, but she's definatley sixteen)**

"I'll be seventeen in a month, so there."

"You act like your twenty."

"I've been forced to grow up. Nevermind that, though. I am NOT jumping that ledge."

"Then you aren't getting out of this building."

"You know how high up we are.."

"Before I knew I could fly I jumped off a ledge. I'm standing here, because I believed in my powers, and fucking flew, you big wuss."

"Damn you, Johnny. I'm jumping, and you better get the hell out of my apartment." She growls at him, shoving him out the door and locking it. She walks back to the balcony, looking over the edge again. She climbs onto the ledge, and sighs.

"I sincerly hope this works." She mutters, before thrusting her hand into the air. Lightning shoots into a cloud, and seems to get hooked on it. She quickly grasps the lightning, pulling on it. She grins, and jumps off the ledge, clinging to the lightning. She gently falls to the ground, and lets go of the lightning, and it disappears.

"Gotta work on how bright I make those." She walks over to the front of the building, when an electric blue porshe pulls up to the curb. Scarlette walks over to it, and Dawson rolls down the window. He stares at her, in red converse, lace tights, black booty shorts, a black tank top, and a flowing red half shirt. She grins at him, blinking her glittered, eyeliner-ringed midnight blue eyes.

"Like what you see?"

"I've always liked what I see. Now get in the car, the party starts in ten minutes. We're about an hour away."

"Chill, Dawson. Your dad's letting you drive a porshe. We'll be driving so fast the cops won't bother to follow."

She laughs, climbing into the passanger seat.

"You don't have your cellphone?" He asks, noticing no purse, nor a bulge in any of her pockets.

"Daw, daddy will think I'm ignoring him. We're cool. Now lets drive." She smirks.

"With pleasure." He laughs, and they take off. Scarlette mouthes the words to the songs on the radio, staring out the open window. They pull up to the party, in about a half hour. She grins, and throws open the door, stepping out. Dawson walks over to her as she shuts the door. They ring the doorbell, and go inside after a girl with brunette hair opens the door. The party is already filled with loud music and lots of people. Dawson introduces her to multiple people, and she nods, chatting with a few of them. Dawson walks away, in search of the brunette, whose name is Mary. A boy walks up to Scarlette, grinning wildly. he has short blonde hair, green eyes, and doused in freckles.

"Hey baby, liking my party?" He grins. She shrugs.

"It's great. So are you a sophmore of junior?"

"I'm a junior, with Dawson." He nods. Scarlette shrugs.

"Cool."

"How do you know Dawson?"

"Our dads know each other well." She says. "Well, I'm Jeremy." He says.

"Scarlette."

"How about we go somewhere more personal?" He smirks down at her. Resisting the urge to punch him in his nose, she smile sweetly.

"I just got here. I wanna party first, then maybe later."

"Okay. Find me when you're ready." He smirks again, walking away. She sighs, giving the finger to his back. Turning back to the party, she walks through a crowd, and sits down on a couch. Suddenly, a boy with short shaggy brunetter hair and brown eyes sits next to her.

"There's a raging party, and you're all alone? Why is that?"

"Because some annoying jerk just hit on me." She mutters. He blinks up at her.

"Maybe I can help make that better. Care to dance?" He smiles, offering his hand. She gives hers to him, letting him pull her up.

"I'm Scarlette Th- Reyes, by the way. Call me Scar."

"I'm Peter. Peter Parker." He smiles, pulling her to the dance floor. They start to dance, laughing, and talking. She finds out he's turning seventeen in a few days, his parents are dead, and he lives with his aunt and uncle. At some point they end up in Jeremy's backyard, staring up at the stars.

"Hey, Scar?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"How are you single?" He asks. She almost snorts.

"Um, I do this thing, where I don't have a boyfriend. I know, I know, groundbreaking, right?" She giggles. He stares down at her, laughing.

"No, I mean, you're pretty, you're funny, you're nice." He grins. She playfully pushes him away, both of them laughing.

"Actually, I've lived in NYC my whole life. I've been homeschooled. My mom died when I was eight as you know, and the only person here I know is Dawson, because our dads...er... work together. But because of that... I've been sheltered. Haven't really ever met people. I've kissed a few guys, but I've never had a relationship." She says, and then he's got his arms around her. She stares up into his eyes, grinning.

"Hey Pete?"

"What?"

"I'm going to kiss you now." She says, and he leans his head down, and they kiss, a long, deep passionate kiss, as her tongue runs across his lip, and his mouth opens. Eventually they pull apart, breathing hard. Unknown to Scarlette and Peter, Jeremy saw the whole thing. He storms out of the house, a crowd of people following him. She pulls herself from Peter's arms, and they both stand up.

"I invite you to my party, Parker, and you steal my toy? I'll beat you down." He sneers, and Scarlette stomps over to Jeremy.

"Listen up. I'm nobody's toy, you jerk. And leave Peter out of this, this is between you and I." She shouts, clenching her fists. Dawson runs outside.

"Scarlette, don't-" He says frantically.

"Shut. Up. I've got it, Dawson." She snaps, and he leans against the wall, expecting Jeremy to get slapped.

"Listen up, girl. I'm a lion, a fierce cat. But cat's like their play toys. And you, my toy, I am going to play with all night." Jeremy smirks viciously, grabbing her wrist.

"You are sick in the head if you ever think you could get with me."

"Oh, I can and will, because nobody will stop me." He laughs. Nobody says anything, Peter and Dawson staying quiet, becasue Dawson knows who she is, and Peter has a feeling she knows how to take care of herself.

"That's where your wrong, asshole. Because guess what? I'll stop you." She cracks her neck, making Jeremy flinch, but he doesn't back down.

"A skinny little girl toy? You're delusional. But that's okay, you're still a fun toy." He sneers, and Scarlette scowls.

"Enough!" She shouts, and with her free hand, punches him in the nose, hearing the snap of his bone. He stumbles back, letting go of her, but then slaps her.

"Toy, I've had enough. Let's go." He says, still trying to get in her pants.

"You are truly retarded, if you still think I'm going with you." She sighs, before roundhouse kicking him in the side, and then pushing him down."Now, get your dumb ass to a hospital, and get that damn broken nose fixed." She sticks out her tongue, walking over to Dawson and Peter.

"Dawson, take me home. Peter," She writes her cell number on his hand, and kisses his cheek. "Text me."  
In the car, Dawson drives like a normal person, wanting to talk to her.

"So, as far as you and me," He says, Scarlette bites her lip.

"Dawson... I know what I told you earlier. But I'm starting to think maybe we should let my dad cool off. He's pissed that I kissed you, then refused to do what he said, then spent a shit load of money,and now I went to a party I wasn't supposed to. Plus, you could have any girl you want."

"Yeah, but not you." Dawson mutters, but Scarlette didn't hear.

"Dawson. I'm sorry. Right now, I think if we went out, you'd be dead in twelve seconds, no offense." She sighs. He nods, and pulls up to the curb.

"Scar, I understand. Listen, I was thinking we were rushing into it anyway. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" He says. She nods, stepping out of the car, and walks to where she landed earlier, shrouded in shadow. She looks around, and thows her hand into the air, a very dull, almost gray bolt flies up, wrapping around the ledge of her balcony. she pulls on it, and the bolt contracts, pulling her to the balcony. She leans against it, sitting on the floor, sighing. She stands up, opens the balcony doors, and walks into her apartment. She walks across her apartment, and flips the light switch. She looks around, sighing. Suddenly, her cell phone rings. It's Thor, so she decides to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Scarlette, what are you still doing up?"

"Oh, I don't know, pondering ways to get out of this building. If you thought I was asleep, why did you call?"

"I knew you were just getting back from the party."

"What? No, I was NOT- Fuck it. Yeah, I just got back."

"Scarlette, how the hell do you expect me to trust you? You do things just to piss me off, and then you sneak out?" He sounds really mad.

"Daddy, I'm just having fun during the summer. I'm not out drinking or something."

"Scarlette, you know how I feel about that stuff. Hold on, Stark is calling me." He says, before switching the line. Scarlette starts to clean up the boxes, putting things away, on shelves, everything where it goes. after about ten minutes, the line switches back.

"Scarlette?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Stark said that Dawson told him you broke a kids nose."

"Damn right I did. He was being a jerk, and pissed me off."

"Wha was he doing."

"...Er...Trying to get into my pants. And wouldn't take no for an answer."

"This is why I didn't want you to go! Because of boys like that!"

"Dad, you can't honestly be worried. First off, I broke his nose. Second, if worst comes to worst, I fucking shoot lightning."

"What if you get jumped? Or someone tries to stab you?"

"Light. Ning."

"Scarlette..."

"Face it Dad, I can take care of myself."

"I'm going to come by your apartment tomorrow, okay?"

"For lunch?"

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow, Dad. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She grins, hanging up. She finishes cleaning everything up, throwing the now empty boxes in a corner. She sighs, looking around. After washing her face and putting on pajamas, she crawls into bed, yawning.

* * *

Review, my ducklings! Please?

O,..,o - or I'll bite you!

KIDDING.

_**MAYBE.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Marvel. **

Long chapter, ducklings! I regret making you wait. I had writers block. And refused to admit it. I told myself "I don't have writers block, I just can't find any inspiration." Yeah, I was lying to myself. Anyway, this chapter is long. And filled with awesome goodness! You guys get to see Scarlette out of control! :D

Now, tell me, ducklings. Dawson/Peter? From what you know about each of them, which do you like better for Scarlette? Review and tell me!

* * *

+-Chapter Five-+

Scarlette wakes up to a pounding on her door.

"I'm coming, shut up, shut up." She mutters, opening the door. Her hair frizzes out around her, her clothes wrinkled and her eyes half open.

"I thought you dead!" Thor exclaims. She sleepily raises her eyebrows.

"Early much?" She blinks.

"I don't believe so." Thor blinks back at her. She opens the door, and checked the clock.

"Damn, I really slept." She sighs, seeing as it's noon. "Sorry, Dad."

"It is I who should apologize. You were out late last night, and it is only mid-morning."

Scarlette rolls her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower real quick. Go ahead and watch tv or something." She smiles.

"Alright." He says, sitting on the couch and grabbing the remote. Scarlette grabs what she'll need to change into, and starts her shower. In about a half hour, she emerges, wearing shorts, a black tank top, and a bit of makeup. Her hair is a wet moppy mess of black and red.

"Whatcha watching?"

"This show about terrible little royal children that get dressed up strange outfits." Thor says, staring intently at the screen. Scarlette rubs her hair with a towel.

"Toddlers&Tiaras?" She laughs "Dad you've been here for seventeen years and all this is still new to you."

"Very true, daughter." He nods. It's a wonder she didn't grow up with that english. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm not going to even bother explaining it to you. You're worse than Steve with that stuff."

"Scarlette..."

"Oh nevermind. I'm going to make a pot of shells and cheese."

"Why not macaroni and cheese?"

Scarlette pops on a pair of hipster glasses and turns to her father.

"Well, 'cause that's too mainstream." She smirks, and a confused look crosses his face. She sighs throwing up her hands.

"How do I know this and you don't?" She sighs. He shrugs, going back to watching the show about 'terrible little royal children'. She puts on a pot of boiling water, and starts to heat up the cheese sauce, tossing in loads of shredded cheese along with it. Finally she finishes making the shells and cheese, putting two bowls of it on the table in her small kitchen. Thor walks over, sitting down at the table.

"It looks scrumptious." Thor nods. Scarlette holds back a smile, and hands him a fork.  
They both start to eat, and in a second, Scarlette stands. She walks over to the gray wooden cupboards, and pulls out two plastic white cups.

"What do you want to drink?" She asks.

"Water would be fine." Thor says, and Scarlette fills up both cups from the sink.

"The best I've got." She grins, when a knock is heard on her door.

"You have invited others?" He asks.

"No, stay here." She shrugs, walking over to the door. She opens it, and is instantly glad that her father can't see the door from the kitchen. "Peter?"

"Hey, Dawson told me where-"

"Shh. One second." She shuts the door, walking back into the kitchen.

"What has happened?" Thor asks.

"Uh, Johnny was letting me know I had mail. I'm going to go get it, I'll be right back."

"Can't you just get it later?"

"Uh, no. It could be important. I'll be right back." She says, before dashing back to the door. She opens it, and steps out shutting it behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I don't know. I just felt like seeing you. And I was curious about our... status." He says.

"Well, we pretty much know each others stories... Save a few minor details." She says, thinking about her father.

"Can't I come in?"

"Well, uh, no. See, my dad's in there. We need to go get my mail."

"What? And maybe I could meet your dad.."

"Long story. No, no you don't want to meet him..."

"Scarlette, I don't understand why you're being so weird." Peter says, looking hurt as they get in the elevator.

"It's just... There's a lot you don't understand Peter. And I'm not ready to tell you. You have to respect that."

He sighs.

"I do. I respect that. it's just frustrating." He says as they leave the elevator.

"I know. I'm sorry, Peter. I swear, I'll tell you when I'm ready." She says quietly. He wraps his arms around her.

"It's okay. Hey, calm down, it's fine. I wanted to ask you out, but calling you seemed kinda dumb. Like it's been done."

"Yeah, that sounds nice. How about we go to the movies or something?"

"Okay. I'll call you about details and such." He nods, releasing her. She nods, smiling.

"Thank you, Peter."

"Talk to you later, Scarlette." He leaves the Baxter Building. She unlocks the box and grabs her mail, rushing back up to her apartment.

"Hey Dad... Sorry." She smiles at him.

"Did you get your mail okay?" Thor asks. She grins.

"I got the mail fine. Looks like nothing important." She sighs, setting it on the counter. They both finish eating and she sets the dishes in the sink.

"Well, I must be going, Stark has new technology he wants the Avengers to see."

"Ooo. Have fun, Daddy." She says, hugging him. He smiles, and leaves. She flops on the couch.

"I'm only sixteen, and I can logically say that I hate being an adult. Damn dishes." She mutters, getting up, and walking to the sink. Suddenly another knock rings out on her door.

"Come in!" She calls, and hears the door opening.

"Hey there, Rocker. Reed says you should come up for some tests." Johnny says, walking into her kitchen.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, are you hungry?" Scar says in return. He shrugs.

"I guess so."

"Here." Scarlette says, handing him a bowl of shells and cheese.

"Shells and cheese? Mac and cheese too mainstream?" He laughs. She grabs her hipster glasses off her dresser and turns to him, wearing them.

"Yes." She smiles, before putting them back. He laughs, and they leave her apartment, heading for the elevator.

It opens on the top floor, both of them stepping out.

"Follow me, Rocker." He shrugs, carrying the bowl of noodles, and eating. She follows him to Reed's lab. At the moment, Jake is swirling water around in the air, as both Susan and Reed are watching. Scarlette's jaw drops.

"Cool. But... Invisibility plus stretchiness equals water?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Well, apparently water is both invisible and stretchy, when you think about it."

"Uh... Okay." She shrugs, walking over to Reed and Susan, Johnny trailing behind her with his bowl. He sets it down on a shelf, now that he's done.

"Hi sweetie. How've you been?" Sue asks. Scarlette smiles at her.

"I've been good. I had lunch with my father today. How're you?" She says politely.

"I've been fine. We both have been thinking though... You'll bee very recognizable. There are picture and video records of all three... Events. The red streaks are noticable, so you might want to dye them a different color."

"Oh... Sounds logical. I'll bleach them white tonight." she says.

"Okay, that takes care of that."

"Scarlette, why don't you go down there and show us what you can do."

"Uh, you might want Ben to come up here. If I lose control, I'm pretty dangerous..."

"Right here, little rebel." Ben grins as he walks in the room. She nods once, sighing. Jake goes to stand by his parents, and Scar goes down into a white training area of obstacle courses and other things to measure power. The five were watching her through the glass, while Alicia must have been somewhere else.

"Start with these two targets." Reed says, and she notices everything else has disappeared into the floor, leaving two targets side by side. She first shoots from one hand, then the other, leaving two crispy targets.

"It seems you have control over your powers fine..." Reed says through the intercom.

"That's not the problem. It's when I lose control of my emotions that I become dangerous."

"Try thinking of a time that got you really mad. Go ahead and lose control, we four are here." Reed says.

"Um, okay..." Scar says unsteadily, and closes her eyes. She thinks of how she felt when her dad told her she was going to high school. Plus when he was trying to tell her about Dawson... Suddenly, both of these memories plus the idea that he'd threatened to send her to Steve flared her anger. Now she was like a ticking time bomb, as the anger tumbled inside her, until finally, she flipped her lip. Her eyes flew open, blazing an angry white, as if her irises and pupils had disappeared. Her fingers were crackling with little mini bolts of lightning, and things around her started to blow up. the glass cracked, without her lightning even shooting. Reed started to punch in codes, and moving targets popped out of the floor, ceiling, and walls, moving in circles, popping in and out, or simply zooming around. Stationary targets came out too, unmoving. She suddenly lifted off the ground, double shooting lighting, and wind whipping around her. She blew up every single moving target, and when those were done she went for the stationary ones. Suddenly she went for the glass, her hair flying around her, her white eyes glowing, and her hands crackling with energy.

"Johnny, combat." Reed says, surprisingly sounding calm, despite the fact that he wasn't.

"ME! I don't wanna fight that!"

"Johnny, NOW." Sue says, and Johnny unwillingly walks into the training area.

"Flame on!" he shouts, engulfing in flames. Scarlette turns to him, wind still making pieces ofthe targets whip around in the wind.

"Shit." Johnny says, before flying to the other side of the room. Scarlette, who seems to be riding on the wind, goes after him. He shoots fireballs at her, and she shoots bolts of lighting. Neither seems to be harmed by the heat of the others' powers, so Reed sends Ben in.

"Don't be afraid to hit her. She's been hit with Hawkeye's arrows, smacked with Captain America's shield, and punched by the Hulk. At the same time." Reed says, and Ben nods. He walks in, and promptley gets hit with lightning. He gets pushed back into the wall, creating a large dent. He breaks free, charging at her. She simply jumps, but he grabs her foot and slams her into the ground. She struggles to get up, but when she does, it starts to rain above Johnny, putting out his flame. Wind surrounds Ben, so harsh he's being tossed around.

"Sue." Reed says, sounding slightly panicked. Johnny returns to human, and he doesn't look thrilled to be powerless and in this room. Sue goes in, immediately invisible. Ater getting a punch to the nose, Scarlette attacks Sue, only to land on her wind, because Sue has moved. Sue pulls Scar's hair, and gets hit with a double shot of lightning, knocking her out.

"I didn't want to have to use this..." Reed says, as Sue's visibiltiy returns. "Ben, Johnny, get Sue and get out of there!"

They get Sue and dash to the exit, attacked by an out of control Scarlette the entire time. The second the door shuts, Reed presses a blinking blue button, and novocaine gas leaks into the room, promptly knocking her out. The wind stops, her fingers stop crackling, and everything hits the floor. No more rain, nothing.

"Reed... Did she seriously just win?" Johnny asks, still dripping wet.

"Well, no. Because in the end, everyone's okay and she's out. But if our team and her went head-to-head, powers only... She would have won easily. It's a damn good thing Tony has a novocaine gun in his suit. It literally shoots the particles straight to her brain, it's quite interesting. That's the way the Avengers have ended the fight all three times." Reed says. Three mouthes hang open in the room, Sue, Ben, and Johnny's. Jake decides he doesn't know whats happening and leaves, and Reed already knew this information.

"You sent us in there knowing we couldn't stop her?" Sue crosses her arms.

"I didn't know for sure. It seems that she never remembers these episodes, so all she knows is that she has lightning. I was measuring her brain activity, and it was higher than anything I've ever seen, giving me reason to believe she can read minds. That might be how she knew where you where, Sue. And it appears she can control the weather... But those two powers, when she wakes up, will most likely be unknown to her."

"Wow. So she's like a rouge time bomb waiting to happen?" Ben says.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Reed shrugs. Johnny sighs.

"Well Reed, since you didn't have to fight her, you can explain this to her when she wakes up." Johnny says. Sue and Ben nod, and all three leave the room.

* * *

Don't forget to review! And tell me, Peter or Dawson?

Bye, ducklings. No more writers block! Keep an eye open, might publish another chapter today if I write one.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, ducklings. I kinda lost inspiration. Review, it gives me my inspiration. Tell me the parts you liked, perhaps your favorite line!

* * *

+-Chapter Six-+

Scarlette wakes up on a couch, and rubs her forhead. Reed is standing over her, a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, hi." She says quietly.

"Good, you're up. How're you feeling?"

"Fine... What happened?"

"Well, three of our team went in to try and stop you... All of them failing miserably. I had to knock you out."

"Right. I'm sorry." She groans.

"Scarlette, do you know your powers?"

"Yeah... I shoot lightning. That's it."

"No it's not."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Scarlette. When you lost control, do you remember it? Attacking us? Any of it?"

"None."

"That's why you loose control. You have powers you never use. Scarlette, when you lost control, wind was everywhere, so much so that it was tossing Ben around. You made it rain on Johnny, putting him out. And as for Susan? You found her by reading her mind. You can't only shoot lightning. You're telepathic, and you control the weather. It's extraordinary, Scarlette. We're going to teach you how to harness your power. Perhaps a mantra could help you, though?"

"I'll think about it." She says quietly. She couldn't believe it.

"Here. Go home, watch this. It's the tape from the lab. Watch your power, it's amazing." Reed says. She nods, and walks to the elevator, rubbing the top of the disk absentmindedly. Upon reaching her apartment, pops in the disk. Watching the trouble she caused, along with the different powers she used, she was ashamed and amazed. Scarlette sighs, it's gotten very late. Climbing into the shower, she thinks about her odd powers. She is still thinking about it when she crawls into bed.

* * *

The next morning, she can hear her cell phone ringing. She clicks answer, and sleepily yawns.

"Hello?"

"Scar! Hey, what's up?"

"Dawson..?"

"Oh, yeah sorry."

"It's cool." Scarlette yawns, rolling out of bed. Glancing in the mirror, she groans.

"What?"

"I have to bleach out my streaks today, and my hair is a halo of afro-ness." "That sounds hilarious."

"I'm so gonna get you, you twat."

"I'm offended."

"Good."

"Whatever. Wanna hang out today?"

"I... I can't. Peter's supposed to call me today... Sorry."

"No problem. Well, talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Dawson."

"Bye Scar."

* * *

Scarlette was walking down the street, eating a container of frozen yogurt, when it happened. She felt beyond dizzy, like she was going to fall over. She dropped the small container and plastic spoon, leaning against the wall. A few people looked at the mysterious girl. After all, she was a sight. Black, incredibly long hair with red streaks, natural strawberry red lips, and she was wearing short jean shorts, a white dago-tee, and red high-top converse. Her large black sunglasses hid her identity, but her skin, which wasn't tan to begin with, had paled considerably. She was using the wall for support, and if her eyes had been open, regardless of the black sunglasses, notice would have been taken to the fact that her midnight blue eyes had changed drastically. As in, the dark blue turned the white blinding color of lightning, glowing. She could feel the sparks at the tips of her finger, and that the bright warm sunlight was gone. Dark storm clouds covered the city, rain starting to pour over the unsuspecting and unprepared citizens. Wind blew at extraordinary rates, people looking around in confusion, grabbing anything to help them remain uprights. Billions of thoughts bombarded Scarlette's own, making it extremely difficult for her to remember what Reed had said. Remembering something about a mantra, Scarlette did her best to think of one. She took a deep breath and whispered the first thing that came to mind.

"Saren inthious." she whispered the nonsense words. But they felt right, and the wind stopped as quickly as it started. Scarlette felt calmer and less dizzy too, but confusion still ruled her brain as billions of local's thoughts bombard her mind. She forced herself to stand taller, biting her lip.

"Saren inthious." She says, louder, with a more comanding voice. The rain storm ceases, clouds rolling away. Thoughts that don't belong to her and instead to othe civilians, stop pelting her brain like hail pelts the ground. She could think clearly. Well as clear as it gets after her random dizzy spell and power burst. Well, she had her mantra, to say in the least.

* * *

After buying her hair bleach and quickly returning to the safety of her home, she knew it was a matter of time before the Avengers showed up. Luckily, they wouldn't show up battle ready, seeing as the problem was over. Scarlette put the finishing touches on her now black and white hair, blow drying it. Unfortunetly, it decided to be curly, even if it was very loose curls. Smiling, Scarlette answers the knock on her door.

"So, Rocker, how'd you do it?" Johnny walks right in her apartment. Reed follows, but apparently Susan and Ben stayed on the top floor. Scarlette shrugs, closing the door.

"Do what?"

"Lose control and stop it." Reed says before Johnny can come up with a smart ass comment.

"Actually, I don't know. I got really dizzy and a bunch of things happened. And then I said the most random thing that popped into my head."

"And what was that?" Reed asks, staring at her.

"Saren inthious." Scarlette says, and a wave of calm washes over her.

"What the hell is that?" Johnny asks. Scarlette grins.

"Nonsense, that's what it is. And my new mantra." She laughs. The two Fantastic Four members leave, shaking their heads. Scarlette throws her loose curly hair into a ponytail, and puts on more comfortable clothes. She throws on black jean shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue sweatshirt. She rings her eyes in black eyeliner, and blinks as she applies mascara. She walks into her kitchen, getting a glass of strawberry-flavored juice. She slips on a pair of elecrtic blue converse high-tops, getting ready to call Peter. Suddenly a knock shatters her thoughts. Sighing, she answers the door. Tony looks at her, and turns around before Scarlette can respond.

"Thor, you gave me the wrong room number!" He says. Thor shakes his head.

"Don't accuse me of frivilous things, Tony." Thor responds. Scarlette shakes her head, a smirk gracing her features.

"Tony get your ass out of the way." Natasha says, shoving Tony away from the entrance where he was blocking everyone's view.

"Scarlette!" She says, hugging her. Scarlette hugs he back, grinning.

"Hey Tasha." Scarlette says, and Natasha releases her.

"You look so different!" Natasha says, as the Avengers enter her apartment, looking around.

"Thanks, Reed said I'd be recognizable, from the three video tapes." Scarlette grins, glancing out the window at the dark sky. The news comes on, and the lead story starts playing as everyone sits on her couch. The room goes silent.

"And this young girl, Scarlette Thordaughter, caused it all! When will the daughter of a city-protecting hero stop terrorizing the city?" The reporter asks. Scarlette, who had been in the kitchen washing dishes, sits down at the table, and drops her head onto the wood table top. Everyone shuffles into her kitchen, looking at her.

"Explain yourself, daughter." Thor says. She picks her head up off the table, and with a sigh, begins her story.

* * *

Interesting? Sorry it took me forever to update. I'm not dead, I'm still here, I promise! :D

Anywho, her completely made-up mantra, Saren inthious, is pronounced like this:

Saren - S . air . un

Inthious - in . th . E . ous

Made-up and fun, random, and interesting c:

Review, please!


	7. To My Readers

Hello, my ducklings.

I'm not here to present you a chapter, I'm sorry to say.

Regrettably, I've been denying it for a while, but, I've just lost my inspiration for that story.

Along with denying it, I wasn't updating, hoping my inspiration would come back, or that it was simple writer's block.

Though it did not come back, nor was it writers block.

I really care for all my readers, and I wish you the best, and perhaps, I may finish this story one day.

Again, regrettably, I will be discontinuing this story, but not deleting, in case I ever ge a sudden burst of inspiration.

I'm truly sorry. I do wish I was here updating and not telling you this, I'm sorry if you really enjoyed or were hooked on this story.

I wish I had inspiration for this story, I really do.

But its' time, for now, has come to an end. Again, I regret this, and am insanely sorry.

~ScarredSkull


End file.
